A Gate Drive on Array (GOA) technique is a technique for integrating a Gate Driver IC of a liquid crystal display on an Array Substrate. As compared with a traditional Chip On Flex (or Chip On Film, COF) technique and a traditional Chip On Glass (COG) technique, the GOA technique is advantageous in that: (1) integrating the Gate Driver IC on the array substrate reduces a manufacture cost effectively; (2) a bonding yield process is omitted, which may enhance the productivity and the yield of products; and (3) a bonding area for the Gate Driver IC is omitted, so that a display panel has a symmetrical structure and a narrow bezel may be realized on the display panel.
The GOA technique has many advantages, but it also has some problems, for example, an insufficient driving range (Vgh Margin) of a gate high level, a H-line Mura and abnormal display at high temperature, etc; a mainly reason for such problems is in that a voltage at a PU (Pull Up) node is not pulled up sufficiently in a charging stage, and a voltage at a PD (Pull Down) node is not high enough in a noise eliminating stage.